


Serpents (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [22]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: You've got a knife? Well, I've got a gun. (River Tam character study; spoilers for all of Firefly and the film Serenity.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



> An Equinox vid for Mithborien.

**Song:** "Serpents (Demo)" by Sharon Van Etten  
**Source:** Firefly  & Serenity

You can download a shiny version of the vid [here](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/serpents-final.mp4). Please right-click and save.

**Lyrics (or a close approximation):**

_It was a close call,_  
Sitting in the back of the room  
With a ball I had thrown at you,  
And you didn't know. 

_Looking at my black eye,_  
I feel safe at times.  
Certain emblems  
Tell me it's time; 

_Serpents in my mind,_  
Looking for your crimes;  
Everything changes  
I don't want mine this time. 

_You enjoy sucking on poison;_  
I will belong to someone other than you.  
I had a thought you would take me someday  
And listen on: 

_Serpents in my mind,_  
I am searching for your crimes;  
Everything changes  
In time. 

_I was lost in my mistake,_  
Now I'm looking for my intention,  
Even I've been at the dark, dark sea  
Better run, better run; 

_Serpents in my mind,_  
Looking for your crimes  
When everything changes,  
There's no more time;  
Possibly mine. Nights, days. 

_Walking on my street at night,_  
I feel a little safe, a little in fear this time,  
My hand in crimes,  
You've got a knife? Well I've got a gun! 

_Serpents in my mind,_  
Looking for your crimes;  
Everything changes,  
Looking for my crimes,  
Twist in despair. 

_I was lost In the world,_  
You wanted me to run;  
And I climbed instead,  
Searching for the answers  
I will never find;  
That's okay,  
I know what I'm doing this time. 

_Serpents in my mind,_  
Trying to find your crimes;  
Everything changes  
In time. 


End file.
